


Bewilderment

by mm8



Series: abandoned alice/bella drabble series [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is confused about the new girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewilderment

After she left school, she went to the hospital to consult with Carlisle. She confided in him about her visions, and her lust for Bella's blood. He was concerned for her, yet amused. He suggested that she to stay away from the girl; they didn't want any murders, did they? Alice got a feeling that her father was hiding something from her. 

When Jasper came home, he released all of his pent-up sexual desires onto her. But for once, she did not his advances. She did not desire him, but Bella. She had made an excuse to Jasper about having a headache. He was disappointed, but left her alone.

Hours after the encounter with Jasper, Alice sat in their dark room, alone, her knees up to her chest. She was in deep concentration, focusing her entire powers on Bella Swan; the girl who had captured her heart. Bella had recently gone to bed, but it seemed as though she was not getting a good night's sleep. Bella kept moaning people's names, tossing and turning wildly. 

Alice was actually worried for this girl.


End file.
